


Baby Steps

by kat8cha



Category: No Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/rikkai_shorts/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/rikkai_shorts/"><strong>rikkai_shorts</strong></a>. I was so worried at first that I wasn't going to manage to make 1,000 words, and then so worried I was going to go over 2,000! I hope everyone enjoys, especially <a href="http://rancidmelody.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rancidmelody.livejournal.com/"><strong>rancidmelody</strong></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [](http://community.livejournal.com/rikkai_shorts/profile)[**rikkai_shorts**](http://community.livejournal.com/rikkai_shorts/). I was so worried at first that I wasn't going to manage to make 1,000 words, and then so worried I was going to go over 2,000! I hope everyone enjoys, especially [](http://rancidmelody.livejournal.com/profile)[**rancidmelody**](http://rancidmelody.livejournal.com/).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Current mood:**

| 

  
embarrassed  
  
---|---  
  
**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [pr0n](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/pr0n), [prince of tennis](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/prince%20of%20tennis), [rikkai](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/rikkai), [sanada](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/sanada), [yukimura](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yukimura), [yukimura/sanada](http://kat8cha.livejournal.com/tag/yukimura/sanada)  
  
  
  
Author: kat8cha  
Recipient: rancidmelody  
Title: Baby Steps  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Yukimura/Sanada  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, you'll never catch me alive coppers!  
Random notes: Done for [](http://community.livejournal.com/rikkai_shorts/profile)[**rikkai_shorts**](http://community.livejournal.com/rikkai_shorts/). I was so worried at first that I wasn't going to manage to make 1,000 words, and then so worried I was going to go over 2,000! I hope everyone enjoys, especially [](http://rancidmelody.livejournal.com/profile)[**rancidmelody**](http://rancidmelody.livejournal.com/).

Yukimura was lying on the extra futon on the floor. It was a common occurrence for him to stay too late at Sanada's house, and since it wasn't too much trouble, he would sleep over. Sanada's parents were thrilled about the closeness between Yukimura and Sanada, since Genichirou had been a shy boy for years. Tennis had done wonders for his social status, and the Sanada household almost always had Yukimura over every week, if not half of the team. Sanada could have done with a little more time spent on his own, but he never minded sacrificing his time to Yukimura.

Sanada would not mind sacrificing his bed either, except Yukimura always demurred and took the futon on the floor. The Sanadas had a spare bedroom, but they were loath to separate the boys.

"Sanada. Are you awake?" Yukimura's whisper was loud in the dark of Sanada's room. Sanada could make out the glaring red numbers of his digital clock reading 11:42. Yukimura always waited a half hour after Sanada's parents had settled down to talk to him. Sanada had not noticed the pattern the first few times it had happened -- he had, in fact, fallen asleep on the first 3 times Yukimura had slept over and had to be woken up, but now Sanada stayed awake and waited for his parents to sleep before focusing on the slow flickering of the red numbers.

"Ah." Sanada's answer was half a grunt, half a sigh. Under his blankets Sanada was already hard, his cock lying flat against his stomach and a steady pool of pre-cum staining his bedclothes. Yukimura sat up from his futon, crawling onto the bed. Smiling at Sanada, Yukimura placed the flat of his palm on Sanada's crotch.

"Already hard?" He murmured, his eyes glittering with laughter, "You've been thinking about this." Leaning close, Yukimura nipped on the rim of Sanada's ear. "Tell me." He ordered, his tongue flickering over the reddening flesh. Sanada fought to control his blush, but his ears burned every time Yukimura did that.

"I was thinking about last time." Sanada's voice was gruff, and just on the edge of wavering. Yukimura's hand felt like a brand on his excited crotch, and Sanada wanted desperately to wiggle. "When I sucked you." Yukimura had tasted salty, and his cock had been heavy on Sanada's tongue, the rigid flesh pulsing in time to Yukimura's heartbeat. Yukimura had come in Sanada's mouth, and the come had tasted tart. Yukimura had not come a lot, and Sanada had worried for a minute if he had done something wrong because when Sanada orgasmed, there was semen everywhere.

It had taken many visits to work up to blowjobs. At first Yukimura had just talked to him. Then they had inched into the same bed to talk. Yukimura cuddling against him, which Sanada had found distasteful but then began to like, and little fleeting touches to Sanada's body had followed that. Every step Yukimura took was leading up to the grand event and Sanada's complete seduction though, and Sanada felt like he was ready for that final step.

"That was fun." Yukimura murmured, his palm rubbing back and forth against Sanada's cock. "Would you like to do that again?"

Sanada's eyes widened a little in surprise. Had he been jumping to conclusions then? Perhaps it was simply too soon for Yukimura. Then he caught sight of Yukimura's lips widening into a predatory smile and knew he was being played with .Yukimura liked nothing more than to see how far he could push Sanada.

"I thought we would do something new today." Sanada tried to sit up on the bed, watching Yukimura's eyes darken with lust as he gave Sanada a final grope through the blankets before letting him up.

"Oh?" Yukimura leaned in and Sanada met him halfway, staring into each other's eyes. As their lips barely brushed, Sanada felt as if the room was crackling with electricity. "What were you thinking we'd do?" Yukimura's lips brushed over Sanada's as he spoke, and at the end Yukimura's tongue flickered out to lick his lips, gliding temptingly wet over Sanada's as well.

"I was thinking that we would have sex," Sanada growled, and, reaching up to grab Yukimura's hair, he kissed Yukimura. Yukimura's plump lips parted easily to let Sanada's tongue inside, but then Yukimura's teeth were scraping at Sanada's lips, his own rough tongue teasingly rubbing against Sanada's. Kissing, for them, was like a tennis match, neither willing to give up a point even though they both knew who was superior. Breaking apart, the dim light of the moon glinted off the strand of spit connecting their tongues before it snapped.

"Sex sounds like a delightful idea..." Yukimura's grin was razor edged, light glinting off his teeth as the shadows crowded his cheeks.

Sanada tossed the blankets off and began to undress Yukimura with feverish impatience. Each button of Yukimura's pajama shirt was a personal offence against Sanada's libido. Yukimura was more leisurely in undressing Sanada, taking his time while Sanada's thick fingers stumbled over the delicate buttons of Yukimura's shirt. Ripping was out of the question.

Sanada's skin was creamy, his muscles rippling under the firm touch of Yukimura's hand. Yukimura fluttered over Sanada's nipples, the brown nubs standing up immediately under the barest touch. Sanada touched Yukimura back, careful as he stroked long fingers over Yukimura's stomach and across his ribs. Dipping his head, Sanada kissed Yukimura's shoulder, sucking on the skin while Yukimura stifled a cry.

They could not be loud about this. Sanada's parents slept down the hall, and Sanada's brother was even closer. Sanada reached around Yukimura to stroke over his shoulder blades, and Yukimura caught Sanada's earlobe between his teeth, biting gently as he controlled embarrassing noises.

Pushing Sanada's pants down, Yukimura's trimmed nails scratched at the inside of Sanada's thighs, causing Sanada to buck up against him. The bed creaked, the headboard slamming into the wall. Both boys paused, heartbeats thundering in their ears as they listened for footsteps.

No sound of movement came and Yukimura let out a small chuckle. "What does that Yamabuki player always say? 'Lucky'?"

Sanada didn't join in Yukimura's chuckle, instead choosing to distract Yukimura with another kiss. Sanada pushed his pants off with his feet, wriggling and brushing up against Yukimura's still-clothed legs as he did so. Sliding his hands down Yukimura's delicately arched back, Sanada pushed the other's pale blue pajama pants down, stroking over the curve of Yukimura's ass.

"Sanada…" Yukimura moaned, biting down on Sanada's bottom lip.

Twisting a bit to free his lip, Sanada made sure to catch Yukimura's eyes. "Yukimura. I want you… in me." Sanada almost choked on the last words. Still, it would be safer for Yukimura to fuck him the first time around. Yukimura was more knowledgeable about these things, and Sanada was considerably larger then Yukimura. If Sanada did something wrong to his captain, it would hurt much worse than if Yukimura did something wrong to him.

Sanada hated to admit it, but the thought of Yukimura thrusting his white, gracefully curved cock into him made Sanada's blood hum.

"Of course." Yukimura stopped, his hand hovering centimeters away from Sanada's hard member. "Hold on, Sanada." Then Yukimura had slipped off the bed, padding naked to his bag. The screens on Sanada's window striped Yukimura's body with light and shadow, and when Yukimura bent over to fish in his bag Sanada's mouth watered at the smooth movement of muscles in Yukimura's legs, and the way Yukimura's perfect ass was so smooth and round. There was a mole on the right side of Yukimura's back, just above Yukimura's waistline, one small brown imperfection on Yukimura's flawless body.

"Here we are." Yukimura had a small bottle in his hands, and he flipped the cap open to pour clear liquid over his hand. Wrapping a hand around himself, Yukimura eyed Sanada's spread out body. Slowly he stroked himself.

"Coming back to the bed?" Sanada grunted, closing his hand around his own erection. Yukimura's cock glistened from the lube and there was pre-cum beading like pearls on the tip of Yukimura's cock.

"Eventually." Yukimura flicked his thumb over the tip, spreading sticky slick fluid over his cock head. "Like what you see?"

"Nn," Sanada grunted, and Yukimura laughed softly like a peal of bells. Yukimura began to walk then, and Sanada closed his eyes. Watching Yukimura's approach would bring him to an edge he did not wish to teeter over yet. There was still a lot of time, and there was a lot left to do.

"Sanada," Yukimura spoke from above him, and Sanada opened his eyes. "There's a number of ways to do this. Do you want to do this on your back, or on your stomach?"

Sanada furrowed his brow. He would like to see Yukimura's face but Sanada was not built like a woman, and he was less than flexible. Something told him being on his back would be more difficult.

"On my stomach." Sitting up, Sanada moved around. Yukimura smiled at the sight of Sanada's body laid out under him, and he stroked over the other's firm ass. Sanada tightened up, and Yukimura bent forward to place biting kisses along Sanada's shoulders. Carefully, Yukimura pried Sanada's ass cheeks apart.

At the first cool touch of air to his asshole, Sanada tightened up again. It was odd - being bared to Yukimura's touch and sight in such an intimate place - but at the same time, it felt so very right. Yukimura nipped one more time at his shoulders before sitting back.

"Sanada…" Sanada's little brown pucker winked at him as Sanada's muscles flexed in unease. Slicking his fingers with clear fluid, Yukimura rubbed them over Sanada's entrance. The crinkled flesh tightened again, tickling the pads of Yukimura's fingers.

"Yukimura…" Sanada pressed his forehead into his pillow, willing himself to relax. Slowly he managed to control his breathing and to keep from tightening up when Yukimura pressed one slim finger inside of him. It was strange, but did not hurt as much as Sanada had thought it would. Yukimura was calm about this - or his fingers were. Sanada could hear Yukimura's excited pants over his own rapid breath and heartbeat. Another finger slipped inside of him, and Sanada curled his fingers around his pillow. No pain still, but pressure.

Spotting Sanada clutching his pillow, Yukimura reached around Sanada's waist to stroke Sanada's erection. Pressing close, Yukimura rubbed his own dripping hard cock against Sanada's thigh.

Sanada bit his pillow to stifle a groan when Yukimura began stroking him again. Then Yukimura's fingers moved inside of him, curling and brushing along his rectal walls, touching something that blotted out all sensible thought. Pleasure ricocheted through Sanada and he came, exploding over his sheets and biting his pillow to smother a bear-like growl.

Wetness dripped down Sanada's thigh, and Yukimura's fingers were gone from his ass when Sanada could think rationally again.

"Yukimura?" Sanada croaked, swallowing with a frown. "Did you..." Yukimura chuckled, and then a wet cloth was wiping up the sticky residue on Sanada's leg.

"We'll need to do stamina training," Yukimura murmured, crawling into the space between Sanada and the wall. "For both of us."

Sanada's lips quirked into a smile, and he kissed Yukimura softly before sleep dragged him under. Sanada dropped off, not caring that he was lying in the wet spot, or that in a few hours his mother would be knocking on his door to wake him up for breakfast.


End file.
